Just a Little Bit Longer
by Butterfly Ninja 14
Summary: Flying Mint Bunny transforms into a human overnigt! What are these strange feelings that UK is starting to feel towards her? And why doesn't she seem to want to turn back into her bunny form? EnglandxFlyingMintBunny.
1. I'm a human

**Hello! Butterfly Ninja 14 here!**

**I've wanted to post this story for a while now. I told myself I had to finish two stories before I could post this one, and I recently did that. :D**

**I don't own Hetalia. Or Flying Mint Bunny.**

"Good night, Britain!" Flying Mint Bunny said, snuggling against England.

"Good night, Flying Mint Bunny," England said, hugging Flying Mint Bunny.

})i({ })i({ })i({

Beep! Beep! Beep!

England sat up and turned off the alarm clock.

"Good morning, Flying Mint Bunny," he said, sleepily.

Then he looked down and noticed that his friend was gone.

Instead, there was a girl, sleeping in his arms.

She looked about fourteen or fifteen. She had long, straight hair, that was the same color as Flying Mint Bunny's fur.

_I wonder where she came from? _England thought, gently fingering a strand of her hair.

_And where did Flying Mint Bunny go off to?_

Then the girl woke up.

She looked up at Britain.

Her eyes were also the same color as Flying Mint Bunny's fur.

Britain blushed a little. _Wow, her eyes are really pretty. _He thought.

"Good morning, Britain!" she said. Her voice sounded exactly like Flying Mint Bunny's voice!

Britain didn't say anything.

Flying Mint Bunny sat up, not noticing that she had transformed into a human overnight.

"Hello? Britain, are you okay?" she asked. England still didn't say anything.

"Hello, it's me, Flying Mint Bunny," she said.

She waved her hand in front of England's face.

Then she noticed.

Flying Mint Bunny gasped and looked down.

Then she turned around and looked in the mirror that was hanging on the wall on the other side of the room.

"I'm…a human," she said.

**So, what'd you think? Sorry it was so short. :P**

**Flying Mint Bunny is so adorable! :D**

**Please review! I'd love to know what you think! :)**


	2. I wonder how this happened?

**Yay! Second chapter! :D**

**Special thanks to Flaming like Charizard, Thousnelda, and Irene n valley! Thank you for reviewing! :3**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"I'm…a human," she said.<p>

England nodded.

"I wonder how this happened," she thought aloud.

England looked at her.

_I have to admit, she's really pretty._ He thought, blushing.

Then his eyes wandered a little lower.

He noticed that Flying Mint Bunny's shoulders were bare. And it didn't look like she was wearing a strapless top.

He blushed heavily when he realized that she wasn't wearing anything.

He quickly got out of bed and went to his closet. T

hen he opened the doors and started looking for something for her to wear.

_I have to have something that will find her. _He thought.

"Britain, what are you doing?" Flying Mint Bunny asked.

Before Britain could reply, she looked down.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah," Britain replied awkwardly as he pulled a black button-down shirt and some dark-blue pants out of his closet.

Flying Mint Bunny blushed and held the blanket around herself tightly.

"Here," Britain said, handing the clothes to her.

"Thank you," she said.

"I'll leave the room so you can get dressed," he said.

"Alright, thank you again," Flying Mint Bunny said.

Arthur smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

_I wonder how this happened._ He thought, leaning against the door. _I don't remember doing any spells that might've caused this. _

Britain sighed.

_I wonder if Flying Mint Bunny likes being a human so far. _He thought. _Well, I know that she's been wondering what it's like to be a human for a while. So, now she gets to see what it's like. _He thought.

"Britain," Flying Mint Bunny said as she knocked on the door, causing him to lose his train of thought.

"Yes?" Britain replied as he slowly opened the door.

He blushed when he saw how pretty she looked wearing the clothes that he loaned to her. He looked down so she wouldn't see.

"Britain, are you okay?" Flying Mint Bunny asked.

"Yeah," England nodded. "Are you hungry?"

Flying Mint Bunny nodded.

"Okay, I'll go make breakfast then," Britain said.

"Can I help?" Flying Mint Bunny asked.

England smiled.

"Sure," he said.

Flying Mint Bunny smiled.

"Then we can go shopping and I'll buy you some clothes" He said.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think of this chapter?<strong>

**I already have most of the next chapter written. I'll post it when I have at least half of the fourth chapter written.**

**Please review! :)**


	3. You look really pretty

**Hello! Third chapter! **

**Special thanks to Thousnelda, GEMfaerie, and Irene n valley! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**(Warning: contains Flying Mint Bunny in a punkish outfit, and a slightly perverted England.)**

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" Flying Mint Bunny asked as she twirled in a circle.<p>

She was wearing a mint-green blouse, a white belt, a skirt that was also mint-green, white converse and mint-green knee high socks.

"You look really good," England said. _Actually, you look beautiful._ He thought.

"Thank you!" Flying Mint Bunny said.

Then she went back into the fitting room to try on the next outfit.

A few minutes later, she came out of the changing room.

She was wearing a mint-green tunic, white leggings, a white cardigan with two dark-green flowers on it and white ballet flats.

"You look pretty in that too," England complimented.

"Thanks," Flying Mint Bunny smiled. Britain smiled back.

"Can I please try on one more outfit?" she asked.

"Of course," England said.

"Thank you!" Flying Mint Bunny said happily. She went back into the fitting room.

A few minutes later, she reappeared.

Britain quickly covered his nose when he saw what she was wearing.

Flying Mint Bunny was wearing an olive green tube top with a redish-pinkish heart with wings on it, dark-blue skinny jeans with a black and white checkered belt holding them up, black and white converse, a black, fake-leather jacket, a necklace that was made out of red beads, black, dangly earrings that were in the shape of stars, and she had her hair tied up in two, high pigtails, held in place with white ribbons.

"W-what do you think?" she asked. "I noticed that you seem to really like the punk-rocker look, and, well, I wanted to see how it looked on me." She said.

"Y-you look really good, the punk-rocker look, looks really nice on you," England said, trying to find a tissue or something in his pocket that he could stop his bloody nose. The tube top was starting to slide down a little bit.

"You think so?" Flying Mint Bunny asked.

"Y-yeah," England said. "I-I'll be right back."

"Okay!" Flying Mint Bunny smiled as she watched Britain rush to the bathroom.

She shrugged and went back into the changing room to change back into the clothes that Britain had loaned her that morning.

})i({ })i({ })i({

England groaned, pinching his nose and tilting his head back.

After seeing Flying Mint Bunny wearing the punk outfit, he'd gotten the worst bloody nose ever.

"Blast," he whined.

After he was sure the blood had stopped, England leaned back up and looked in the mirror.

Then he wiped away the blood that was on his face and went back to the spot where he had left Flying Mint Bunny.

"Hello," he smiled. "Here, let me help you with that," he said, taking some of the clothes out of her hands.

"Thank you," Flying Mint Bunny said. England smiled

"No problem," he said, as they went to pay for the clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I had England be a little pervy on Flying Mint Bunny. It had to be done. XD<strong>

**What'd you think? Please review! I love hearing from you guys! :)**

**Till next time! See you! :3**


	4. Are you ok?

**Yay! Fourth chapter! :D**

**Special thanks to GEMfaerie, Thousnelda, irene n valley, and xXRedPokerGirlxX! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Right now, my profile picture is a (*cough cough* really bad *cough) picture of what Flying Mint Bunny's human form looks like. (I can draw better than that, to draw that picture, I just used the paint tool thing on the computer and a mouse.) As soon as I figure out how to use a scanner, I'll change it to a better picture of her. **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"Oh honhonhonhonhon, what do we have here?" France asked, pinching Flying Mint Bunny's cheek. She blushed heavily and diverted her eyes away.

"Hey! Get away from her!" England said. _Seriously, I turn my back for one second and then this happens!_ He thought.

"What's your name?" France asked, ignoring England.

"M-Mint," Flying Mint Bunny said quietly. She looked down.

Since she wasn't in her bunny form, she and England had decided that she would go by Mint until they could transform her back into her rabbit form.

"What was that?" France asked. He let go of her cheek, and grabbed one of her pigtails and started fingering the soft, mint-green hair.

"Please let go of that," Flying Mint Bunny said. _W-who is this person? And why does he keep touching me? _ She thought.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that," France said. "Could you please repeat that?" He let go of her pigtail and put his hand under her chin, tilting her head up so she was looking at him.

"You bloody wanker! Leave her alone!" England said, trying to pull France away from Mint.

France pushed Britain away and leaned closer to Mint.

"Now, what were you saying?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"France," someone said.

They turned around and saw a boy with blonde hair and violet eyes. He was holding a small polar bear.

"France, come on, the World Conference is about to start," he said. The boy was very soft-spoken.

"Okay, Canada, I'm coming," France said to the boy.

Sorry about that. Canada mouthed to Mint.

It's okay. She mouthed back.

"Well, au reviour, mon ami," France said, to Mint. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. Then he left.

"Are you okay?" England asked Mint.

She nodded.

"Yes, thank you," she said.

"Come on, let's go sit down," England said, gently putting his hand on Mint's shoulder.

She smiled.

"Okay," she replied.

It had been about two weeks since Flying Mint Bunny had transformed into a human. And today was the first day of the World Conference. England didn't want to leave her home alone, and she wanted to see what the meeting would be like, so he brought her with him.

England was still a little surprised that other people could see her. When she was in her bunny form, the only people that could see her were: him, people from his country, and the rest of his magical friends. Not that he was complaining about it. He didn't mind if other nations could see her. (Well, he wasn't happy about what France did to her, but other than that, he didn't mind.)

They sat down next to each other and waited for the World Conference to start.

England looked at Mint and blushed.

_I've noticed something._ England thought. _Lately, I've been feeling something towards Mint. I've started liking her as more than a friend. I, I think I love her._

**Awww! :) **

**England and Flying Mint Bunny are so cute together! -Fan girl scream-**

**Please review! :)**


	5. Spying

**I'm so sorry it took so long to upload this! DX**

**I don't own Hetalia…but I do own a handmade (cough very badly made cough cough) Flying Mint Bunny plushie. (I need to fix one of the wings, it's about to fall off! And I need to put one of the eyes back on…I don't get it, it just disappeared during the night O.o)**

* * *

><p>"This is so much fun!" Flying Mint Bunny said.<p>

England smiled.

He had decided to teach Mint how to cross-stich. She had poked herself a few times, but she was quickly getting the hang of it.

"Look, England! I made a bunny!" she said, showing what she had sewn so far to him.

"It's very nice," England smiled.

She had sewn a picture of a mint-green rabbit with wings.

_I wonder when I'll be able to transform her back into her bunny form. I've been trying to find a spell that will do that, and doesn't require a wand. Where did that bloody thing go? I can't find it anywhere…Although; I kind of don't want to turn her back anytime soon. But if she wants to transform back, then, I have to._ England thought.

})i({ })i({ })i({

"Ha! This is what happens when you don't acknowledge me as a country!" Sealand said, laughing.

He was hiding in the bushes outside England's house and spying on England and Mint.

"Oh, and good luck trying to turn her back without your wand!" Sealand said to himself, looking at the wand.

Sealand snickered and looked through the window at them.

"What are they even doing?" he asked. "Cross-stich?"

_I have to admit, Britain's friend is kind of cute._ He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short! DX<strong>


	6. Just a bit longer please?

**Time for the next chapter!**

**Special thanks to Dark-Wing-Blader! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

* * *

><p>Mint laid down on the couch and stared at the celing.<p>

"He has the spell now," she said quietly. "England found a spell that he can use to turn me back into a rabbit without his wand."

She sighed.

_Flashback_

_What's he doing? Mint thought, staring at England through the crack between the door and the wall._

_He was looking through a large book._

"_I found it," he said. "This spell will turn her back. And it doesn't require a wand."_

_Mint gasped._

_End Flashback_

"I guess I should enjoy my human form as much as I can," Mine said. "I doubt I'll ever be able to be like this again."

She sat up.

"If only I could stay like this for a little bit longer…"

})i({ })i({ })i({

England laid down on his bed.

"Well, I guess I should tell Mint that I found a spell to turn her back into a rabbit," he sighed.

"England," a soft voice said.

"Yes?" he replied, looking at the door.

"Can I come in?" Mint asked.

"Of course," England said.

Mint smiled and came inside. She crawled on England's bed and kneeled down next to him.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asked. Mint shook her head.

"No," she replied. "Can I lie here for a while?" she asked.

"Of course you can," England smiled.

"Thank you," Mint said, lying down and snuggling against England, causing him to blush a little. He put his arm around her.

_I'll tell her a little later. So she can stay in her human form for a little bit longer._ He thought.


	7. I love you

**This is the last chapter. Thank you everyone for reading this story. It means a lot. –hugs-**

**Special thanks to: Ana Braginski Serbia! Thank you for reviewing!**

**I don't own Hetalia. Hidekaz Himaruya does.**

_Well, this is it._ England and Mint thought.

_I'm going to turn back into a rabbit._ Mint thought. _It was nice while it lasted_.

_She's going to turn back into a bunny._ England thought. _I wish she could stay like this a bit longer._

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Mint nodded.

"Okay," Britain said. "Here we go."

He closed his eyes, and performed the spell.

"Okay, in a minute, you'll turn back," he told her, afterwards.

"Okay," Mint said. _Wait! I need to tell him! Quickly! _She thought. "Britain!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something!" she said.

"So do I," he said.

"I love you!" they said at the same time. They looked into each other's eyes.

Then, England leaned towards the girl, and pressed his lips against hers. She hugged him.

While they kissed, Mint's wings reappeared. Then her rabbit ears. And eventually, she was a rabbit again.

England held her in his arms.

"I love you, Britain," she said, snuggling against him.

"I love you too, Flying Mint Bunny," he said.

**It's over. :O**

**This story was so much fun to write. Thank you again for reading it. **

**Sorry this chapter was so short. (On top of that, this story was a lot shorter than I thought it would be. 0.0)**


End file.
